percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
World War Russia
World War Russia World War Russia (often called WWR for short) is a single novel written by PowerSaint. It is his first novel, and he hopes that people will enjoy it, though criticism and strict advice is accepted- as long as it remains appropriate and kind. Official Tag Line "His name is Revan Belmonte. He is a demigod- the son of Jupiter, the King of the Roman Gods. '' ''He wants revenge. They killed his mother. They killed his brother. He's lived in the mountains for 10 years. And now he wants them dead. The War has begun. And Revan will use any means necessary to kill the enemy...the one's who murdered his family. For by the end of the night. They shall all know. They shall all die. For the truth is written in blood." Synopsis Revan Belmonte is a young man, born to the the Roman god Jupiter. He is a demigod- half human, half mortal...and he has been targeted. They came in the night, the God Hunters, murdering his mother and brother. They destroyed his home, and as he fled into the Urals of Russia, he made his promise...they would all burn just as he had burn inside... 10 years later, Revan is a grown man. Having sharpened his senses and skills in the harsh wilderness of the mountains, he returns to civilization...only to find humanity in a state of chaos. The God Hunters have corrupted the Russian military, attacking the civilians of the once great nation. War has errupted across the land, and a Rebellion has begun. World War Russia, the greatest war in all of history, is upon the world. The forces of nations such as the U.S.A and the UK try to stop them, but it is of know use. The Russians have the fire power ''and ''the technology...if they are not stopped, the world will be blown to bits... There is only one man who can stop them...his name is Revan Belmonte, the last son of Jupiter in Russia. With a team of Rebels and an arsenal to match an army's, Revan will face down the God Hunters and their allies...for when the sun sets, the beasts come out...and the War is fought. Characters (Click HERE for the full list of characters!) Revan Belmonte- Revan Belmonte, the main protagonist of WWR, is a 21 year old demigod son of Jupiter. His mother and brother were murdered by a deadly orginzation known as the God Hunters. Driven with revenge, Revan will join the Rebellion and use his skills to slay the powers of the God Hunters and the Russian Military one by one. Dasher Prince- Dasher Prince is a 19 year old demigod son of Hephaestus...and he is a hot head- literally. Blessed with SteamSkin, a mystical ability that allows a child of the smith-god to control fire, Dasher joined the Rebellion after his grandmother and grandfather were murdered in St. Petersburg on the night of The Breakout- the event that started World War Russia. When Revan joins the Rebels, Dasher becomes a lethal and loyal ally of the son of Jupiter. Nikolai Shark- Nikolai Shark is the 57 year old leader of the Rebellion and is a master assassin. A son of Neptune, Nikolai grew up in the Byrranga Mountains, with his poor fisherman brother, Nikolas. After loosing his brother to the God Hunters, Niokali trained hard and for many years, revenge driving him to the mental and physical peak. When World War Russia began, Nikolai took it upon himself to safe guard the people of the nation and created the Rebellion. Alexandra Cher- Alexandra Cher is the youngest member of the Rebellion, being 9 years old...but she is the deadliest. With her twin ice blade katanas, this young daughter of Khione is anything but merciful. With a love for ice cream and a love of war, Alexandra has been nicknamed "Little Ares". Chapter List Prologue #I #II #III #IV #V #VI #VII #VIII #IX #X #XI #XII #XIII #XIV #XV #XVI #XVII #XVIII #XIX #XX #XI #XII #XII #XIV #XV Gallery Rebellion Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster for the Rebellion Russian Poster.jpg|Promotional Poster for the Russians Category:PowerSaint Category:WWR